Ahoge
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Nunca le había visto uno y era muy divertido como para quitarle la vista de encima. [Katsudeku]


_**Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Kouhei Horikoshi~**_

 _Para mi mala suerte no tengo guardada una imagen de Izuku con el tal ahoge o con el cabello alborotado a pesar de que he visto (hagan de cuenta que es como el cabello parado que tiene el diseño de Yamikumo~) así que utilizare esta (la cual la tenia planeada para otro fic... fic que 'perdí' y no se cuando pueda subirlo x'D). Es un coloreado hecho por mi de un panel del dou Lovely Complex de Asaka (por supuesto el dou es KatsuDeku aunque la autora sea TodoDeku XDDD)_

* * *

El bullicio de escuela era mucho más alto comparado a otros días, se equiparaba a un día de festival y esto se debía a que varias clases habían sido canceladas pues necesitaban la ayuda de Eraser Head y otros profesores para una misión.

Cada grupito de amigos hablaba de temas diferentes. Entre los que se formaron había unos más ruidosos que otros y uno un tanto preocupado por la extraña ausencia de uno de sus miembros.

–¿Vieron el anuncio de la nueva tienda de hamburguesas? –hablo muy alegre el rubio, gritando por la emoción de saborear un nuevo producto pero que de todas formas seguía siendo una hamburguesa.

–¿Qué tu solo piensas en comida? –regaño el rubio cenizo

–Va, no seas tan gruñón o no te invitaré.

–Como si me importara asistir.

–Vamos, hombre. No te exaltes. –medio Kirishima. –No puedes rechazar una invitación gratis, menos si es de comida. ¿Verdad Sero?

–Claro, después de todo puedes escoger el platillo más caro porque no vas a pagarlo tú.

-¡Hey! ¡No se aprovechen, no tengo tanto dinero! –grito Denki levantándose del asiento, obteniendo llamar la atención del resto de sus compañeros. Su grupo lo miro fijo mientras se sentaba.

–Tacaño. –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, quienes se divertían con las gestos de su amigo.

–¡Suficiente no los vuelvo a invitar! –grito derrotado haciendo pucheros. Todos empezaron a reír, a excepción de Bakugou quien solo tenía una sonrisa que parecía divertirse. Después continuaron la conversación sobre programas de televisión.

Se escucharon pasos acelerados por el pasillo y luego la puerta abrirse de sopetón dejando ver al chico que había faltado a la primera hora excusándose a la nada.

–¡Lo siento, me quede dormido! ¡Por favor déjeme entrar!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, a lo que Izuku se sorprendió. Abriendo un ojo para ver mientras dejaba su posición inclinada hacia adelante en el pasado.

–Deku-kun, Aizawa-sensei no está.

–Fue solicitado para una misión y las clases se suspendieron –continúo Iida.

Izuku se sintió avergonzado, ahora entendía porque Mineta se burlaba de él. Iba a ir su lugar pero noto como todos sus compañeros estaban en lugares diferentes como sus amigos que se encontraban cerca de la entrada, notando que su asiento había sido ocupado por Sero. Haciendo contacto con los ojos de su amigo de la infancia quien le miraba ¿Estupefacto? Izuku se limitó a sonreír, para su suerte sus amigos le habían aguardado un lugar y evitaría más vergüenza por lo de minutos antes.

–Entonces... –continúo Kirishima con su relato sobre el programa de anoche, volteando su cuerpo en dirección de los asientos de la izquierda pues había volteado, al igual que Kaminari para ver quien había llegado. –¿Bakugou?

Fue el primero en ver que su amigo estaba cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, volteo a ver a Kaminari para saber si sabía porque estaba así pero este imitaba su acción parecía al límite, intentando contener una risa pero fracaso miserablemente. Sero soltaba pequeñas carcajadas a comparación del chico que tenía en frente.

–¿Chicos que les pasa? –pregunto Eijirou confundido al mismo tiempo que Bakugou terminaba por ocultar su rostro con la mesa de la silla y golpeaba, no tan fuerte, con su mano la misma.

Sero ya no pudo aguantar y señalo la dirección de sus risas, Kirishima guio su mirada hacia donde el dedo de Sero apuntaba descubriendo el porqué. Antes de estallar en risas se disculpó con Midoriya.

Las risas y golpes de la mesa de los chicos captaron la atención de Izuku quien no sabía que pasaba, luego miro al resto de sus compañeros y estaban casi igual que los primeros. Sin entender que causaba las risas volteo a ver a sus amigos.

–Mnn... Todos parecen divertirse ¿No creen? –para su sorpresa sus amigos se encontraban igual, o peor que sus compañeros. Uraraka tapaba su boca pero de vez en vez dejaba escapar un "pufff". Iida estaba temblando como si su celular hubiera recibido una llamada y Todoroki era Todoroki, parecía que aquello no lo afectaba pero su rostro se notaba alegre. Puesto que era el único que parecía poder hablar sin estallar en risas en el proceso se aventuró a preguntar.

–¿Pasa algo? –obtuvo como respuesta que el chico de ojos bicolor señalara con el dedo, arriba de su cabeza. Izuku volteo hacia arriba sin encontrar nada ni nadie que fuera el causante de risas, regresando su mirada al lugar de origen pues estaba confundido. Entonces su amigo hablo.

–Tu cabello. –aquello hizo entender que el causante de todos los problemas se debía a algo que tenía en este. Levanto las manos tentando su cabello y encontró al culpable. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, casi casi se podía ver humo salir de su cabeza por la vergüenza.

 _¿Qué demonios pasa con eso? ¡Maldición Deku!_

Había pasado tanto tiempo que no reía así. Se sentía demasiado feliz. Una vez se tranquilizó volvió a buscar aquel pelito parado sobre la cabeza verde de su amigo, quien ahora se encontraba todo avergonzado queriendo hacerse bolita en el lugar y por ende el cabello se había agachado, como si ese mechón fuera de lugar tuviera vida propia y aquella visión lo maravillo haciendo que volviera a cubrir su rostro pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

 _¡Deku bastardo! ¡Deja de parecerme lindo con ese estúpido cabello parado!_

Izuku quería desaparecer, que se lo tragara la tierra pero por un instante pudo ver, antes de que se cubriera y por una abertura de sus dedos, la sonrisa que Bakugou le dedico por un momento: Divertida, cautivadora, provocativa y hermosa.

Justo ahora podía derretirse y ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

* * *

 _._  
 _08.10.18_


End file.
